Tvsian
TVsIan was the creator of Netbattle, an online Pokemon simulator that allows people to battle online. He launched the program in the Summer of 2002 to a small, but dedicated audience. During the time that he developed the program, he went from weighing 96 pounds to 245 pounds. 100 pounds of this weight gain came directly from eating his younger brother. Origins Ian started his life in Huntington Station, NY in 1978 as a 15 pound baby. He was seen as a miracle because the doctors had said that his mother was unable to get pregnant. For the first ten years of his life, Ian was unable to move except when someone turned a video game console on. His parents, finding themselves at the end of their wits, gave him a laptop and Ian began to leave the house although he still didn't have any friends. It wasn't until the parents got internet access that Ian began to socialize with the outside world. Ian went to high school only after finding out that the school had DSL, while he only had dial-up access. He was kicked out because of his refusal to shower or shave. During the time between his dismissal from high school and college, Ian amassed the largest collection of Star Wars memorabilia on the East Coast and became addicted to sci-fi porn. Touro College didn't care about his poor hygiene, but by this time, Ian was unable to focus on anything except Diablo, so he quit college and started a career in the lucrative world of basic tech repair. The Road to Nowhere After having been rejected for such jobs as postal worker, retail clerk, and runway model, Ian decided to become a computer repairman. With no degree and a limited experience in technology, Ian was making just above minimum-wage and living at his parents. However, the job allowed him to look at pornography all day long and gave him the opportunity to make a Pokemon simulator called Pokemon NetBattle. Ian ran a RBY server on NetBattle and would mod people based on their love of sci-fi and latex. It would be through this server that Ian talked to a female not in his family for the first time in his life. Unfortunately, she would turn out to be a guy and was only toying around with Ian to win $50 from Ian's best friend. After two years of lackluster turnover and being over a year behind in development to the IRC bots, NetBattle finally released R/S in the Summer of 2004. The bots crashed and NetBattle became the main simulator for Pokemon battling. For the first time in his life, something that Ian did was recognized by others. Unfortunately, he was still widely regarded as a joke by the general community and at times considered quitting the internet for good. Running Scared After the untimely death of his goldfish in 2005, Ian decided to reinvent himself and posted a LiveJournal for the world to see. It detailed the pathetic series of events that was his life and usually ended with a word of the day, usually a pessimistic one. He discussed how he was going to lose weight and finally get a girlfriend, but never moved off of his fat ass and eventually only found his girlfriend through an online service called iCupid. A NetBattler known as Chromatic discovered this LJ by chance and showed it to the community. Many people went out of their way to ridicule Ian and his vain attempts to improve his lot in life. Ian, in response, had a nervous breakdown and moved to Austin, Texas to get away from his old life. No one knows where Ian is today or if he ever moved, all that is known is that he made people who felt bad about their own lives happier because at least they didn't have it as bad as he did. Category:Netbattle_Users